I Dont Hate You!
by Livnlexlover98
Summary: "W-what?" she asked. "What do you-mph!" she was cut off as the blonde pinned her against the wall and crushed her lips to hers. It shocked Bella that Rosalie would kiss her, but what shocked her more was that she was kissing back.
1. The Begining Of Something

So I wrote this for my friend Li, and I hope you guys enjoy it too! Please R&R!

* * *

Bella Swan groaned at what she was hearing. Edward had to go hunting with his brothers and she was stuck with Rosalie as her 'baby sitter', the one Cullen who hated her. Despised her actually.

"Really? What about Alice? Or Carlisle, or Esme? Anyone else!" she complained. Edward looked at her strangely

"Why? I mean I know you two don't get along but honestly, why are you that desperate not to be around her. Maybe you two could work out your differences." Edward reasoned. He could not for the life, or death, of him figure out why his girlfriend and his sister hated each other so much.

"Edward, she hates me! Or whatever happens to be worse than hate!" Bella groaned, resting her head against his chest. He sighed,

"I'm sorry love, but Alice is in Seattle, and Carlisle and Esme are going to Paris. You're stuck with Rosalie." he said, thinking of the favors he had to call in to get Rosalie to agree.

"Fine, but if she eats me..." she warned. He snorted, and rolled his eyes.

"She's not gonna eat you." he said pointedly, giving her a fond glare. She giggled and followed him outside. She shrieked when he flung her up on his back.

"You'll have fun, You'll see." he said with a laugh. Bella's response was lost in the wind as Edward raced for his house.

Five minuets later, much better than the ten minuet drive, they flew up to his front door. Carlisle and Esme were had just finished packing up the car.

"Bye!" they called as they climbed into the expensive car. Bella smiled and waved along with Edward. Then she reluctantly followed her boyfriend into the house.

"Rose?" Edward called into the house. She appeared at the top of the stairs, walking at human pace.

"Oh, you're here." she said, not masking the dislike in her eyes as she looked down at them. Bella sighed. They were gonna have a fun weekend. Edward echoed her sigh.

"Well I'll be home on Monday, before we have to be at school." he said, kissing her forehead. Bella sighed and leaned into him for a moment. Then he took one lingering look at them and was gone.

"Well, that was cozy." Rosalie said disdainfully. Bella rolled her eyes.

"What is your problem?!" she asked suddenly, turning on the shocked blonde. "Why the hell do you hate me so damn much?!"

Rosalie just huffed at her and turned away.

"No! I want an answer!" Bella yelled, her anger and frustration spilling out. Rosalie spun and was inches from Bella's face in an instant.

"I don't hate you!" she growled, "that's the problem!" Bella looked at her shocked.

"W-what?" she asked. "What do you-mph!" she was cut off as the blonde pinned her against the wall and crushed her lips to hers. It shocked Bella that Rosalie would kiss her, but what shocked her more was that she was kissing back. And she liked it. In fact she wanted more. She kissed Rosalie eagerly, until the blonde pulled away, resting her forehead against the shorter girl's.

"That's what I mean." Rosalie replied breathlessly. Bella blinked.

"But, we're both girls! And, Oh my god, Edward, Emmett!" she gasped, leaning against the wall. She felt shame wash over her. She had never been unfaithful in her life.

"I know." Rosalie whispered brokenly, looking in Bella's eyes. For the first time, Bella felt like she was really seeing her. And what she saw broke her heart. That's why she couldn't stop herself from brushing the hair from Rose's eyes, couldn't keep herself from pressing soft lips to hard. Rosalie pushed her back against the wall harder as what started as a comfort kiss deepened.

Rosalie drew her tongue across Bella's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Bella quickly granted. She pushed every thought of Edward and Emmett from her mind, and lost herself in the blond's kiss.

Rosalie's strong body kept Bella pinned against the wall as she kissed her. Bella frantically kissed back, and began fumbling at the folds of Rosalie's shirt. Rosalie pulled her up so her legs could lock around her waist, and flashed them to her room, where she laid Bella down on the bed.

"God, you are so beautiful." she gasped, almost reverently. Bella looked up into her eyes and saw something she had never seen in Edwards, a level of love that could never be described in words, and she realized she wasn't going to stop what was happening. She felt as helpless to stop it as river water to flow to the ocean. And then she realized something shocking, she didn't want to stop it.

Rosalie POV:

As I looked down at Bella, laying splayed before me, her cheeks flushed, hair flowing around her, I felt as though I would be able to die happy now. This angel, this goddess, was finally letting me do what my heart had been screaming for since the day Edward brought her home. Sure, I struggled with the guilt, the shame of what it would do to Emmett and my brother, but the heart wants what the heart wants. I knew it would hurt them both, but as long as I had my Bella, everything would be okay.

Suddenly she met my eyes, and I saw within them a passion matched only by my own. I surged forward and met her lips, feeling electricity shock thorough the kiss, down my body to pool beneath my stomach. I quickly and carefully tore Bella's shirt from her torso, and with a smirk I reached for her pants. She giggled below me and I felt my heart melt. I brought my hand to her cheek and caressed it.

"My beautiful Bella." I murmured. She grinned and caught my hand, keeping it there.

"My incredible Rosalie." she replied, her eyes shining with a happiness I had never seen when she looked at Edward. Suddenly I couldn't wait a second more, I had to have her.

My hands pulled her pants and panties off with one motion. And she gasped at the sudden loss of clothing.

I smiled at her, and she grinned back.

"I don't see how this is fair, im clad only in a bra yet you're still clothed completely?" she complained grinning as she reached for my shirt. I laughed and beat her to it, pulling it off in one quick movement.

"Well, I guess I'll have to fix that!" I smirked as I quickly got off her to pull my pants off. She whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. I smiled and was back hovering over her in an instant. I ran my hands up and down her side, and her eyes grew darker. I smirked and lowered my head to capture her pink nipple in my mouth. She gasped and her hand went to the back of my head. I sucked and nipped at her right breast as I fondled her left. She gasped and moaned with each languid swirl of my tongue.

"God, Rose, stop teasing!" she gasped, reaching for my hand. I slid my hand over her stomach to just above her pubic bone.

"Here?" I asked teasingly. She groaned and shook her head. I moved my hand down till I was resting on the light dusting of curls just above where she wanted me most. She growled lowly,

"God damn it Rosalie Hale!" I smirked, and moved my hand to just above her wetness. I could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"Oh, here!" I said with a grin. She lifted her hips in an effort to make contact. I smirked and finally obliged, pressing my hand flush against her. I gasped with her at what I found there. She was soaked. I groaned and ran my finger gently through the wetness, and was rewarded with a loud moan. Good, she was a vocal lover.

"Oh god Rosalie!" she gasped. I moved my hand so I could easily access her entrance and slowly teased a finger in, knowing that she had never been touched like this before. She moaned and I pushed my finger in farther. I reached my thumb up and pressed it against the bundle of nerves resting just above my hand. She gasped and moaned simultaneously, and I bit back a sympathetic moan. She flushed with pleasure and I pumped my finger harder, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Finally with a scream she fell into bliss.

"ROSE!" She screamed, fists clenching in the sheets. I carried her gently thorough the waves of bliss. Until panting, she collapsed back against the pillow.

"Holy shit!" she gasped, looking up into my eyes. I grinned,

"You are so beautiful!" I whispered reverently. She looked up at me, eyes sparkling, and grinned.

"My turn!" she said, surging up, and flipping me.


	2. The Morning After

Bella groaned as she rolled over, blinking sleep from her eyes. When her vision cleared She looked up into the golden eyes of Rosalie Hale, the last person she would have ever thought she would be waking up next to.

"Hi." She murmured sleepily. Rose smiled, but she could see worry darkening her eyes.

"Hey." She replied tentatively. Something clicked in Bella's sleepy mind. Rosalie thought she regretted what happened last night.

"I'm glad it happened. I don't regret a thing." She murmured, looking lovingly into Rose's eyes. They softened with relief, and she broke into a real grin.

"Oh thank god." She sighed, pulling Bella closer to her. Bella snuggled against her cool, soft skin.

"I could never, ever regret you. Ever." Bella murmured against Rosalie's chest. Rosalie giggled lightly.

"Nor could I, my love." She whispered softly. Bella sighed as a wave of guilt washed over her.

"What are we going to do though. Edward, Emmett. This will crush them." She sighed, imagining the look on Edward's face as he read what happened in Rose's mind. Rosalie sagged against her.

"I-I don't know. I just know I cant give you up. I could never give you up." She whispered. Bella nodded.

"Me either. I truly love you Rosalie Hale, more than I have ever loved anyone in my life." Rosalie smiled softly.

"And I you my love. And I you." Suddenly the rumbling of Bella's stomach interrupted the moment. They both laughed and Rosalie swung Bella up into her arms.

"C'mon, I'll cook for you!" She said, carrying Bella from the room. Bella squeaked.

"But I'm not wearing anything!" she cried laughing. Rosalie grinned.

"That's how I like it!" she said playfully, kissing Bella softly. Bella giggled and allowed Rosalie to set her gently on the couch.

"Now, what do you want for breakfast?" Rosalie asked grinning. Bella smirked.

"You!" she said, beckoning the other woman forward. Rosalie shook her head.

"Food first sex later missy!" she teased. Bella sighed dramatically.

"Fine. The fastest thing you can make!" she demanded laughingly. Rose turned quickly to comply.

* * *

Hey guys! I decided to continue this! Please tell me if you like it! I will post Edward and Emmetts return next chapter! Love you all!


	3. Telling The Boys

Rosalie and Bella sat on the couch waiting anxiously for the sound of the boys returning. Luckily Rose had expireince hiding her thoughts from Edward. They wanted to tell them together as opposed to him seeing it.

"God, this sucks." Bella murmured. Rosalie nodded.

"It'll be over before you know it, and then I will take you to Seatle for a romantic dinner, how's that sound?" Bella sighed and leaned into her.

"That sounds amazing." she whispered. they both heard the crunch of tires on gravel. Rosalie stiffened and Bella felt another wave of guilt wash over her.

"Shit." she murmured. Rose hugged her slightly and then dashed to the door. Bella sank deeper into the couch, wishing it would swallow her up. She heard the sound of the boys making their way up the driveway and sighed, the guilt intensifying.

"Hey, um Jas, could you give us a sec?" Rose asked her brother, he felt her guilt and fear and nodded.

"Of course Rose." he smiled politely and walked away, flashing into the forest. Edward and Emmett both looked confused as she lead them into the living room.

"Um, we need to talk to you guys." she said, looking down. Bella sighed.

"Yeah. Sit down please." she murmured. Both men complied, their confusion intesifying.

"Ladies whats goin on?" Emmett asked his familiar easy grin firmly in place. Rose looked down, knowing that if she was able to, she would be crying.

"Ah, um, something unexpected happened while you were gone..." Bella began. Edward looked her in the eyes.

"Bella, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked, concern filling his eyes. She sighed and looked away.

"I'm okay. But..." she trailed off and took Rosalie's hand. Emmett's eyebrows shot up and Edward stiffened.

"Woah..." Emmett hissed. "Damn, talk about unexpected!" he let out a guffaw, and Bella and Rose looke at him like he was crazy.

"What, are you okay with this?" Rose asked looking at him, all of her guilt spilling into her eyes. He grinned.

"Hey, I love you both, and if this is what makes you happy, hell yes I'm okay with it." he smiled and hugged both girls. Then all three turned their attention to Edward. He had frozen, looking much like a statue.

"E-edward?" Bella whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"Why didnt you tell me Bella?" he asked, pain in his eyes. She looked down, unable to face his pain.

"I didnt know until this weekend. I am so sorry! Please dont hate me..." she trailed off. He sighed.

"I could never hate you Bella. I just wish I had known." he sighed. Rose looked him in the eyes.

"Edward, I am so sorry. I wish I had told you. Please forgive me." she whispered. He sighed.

"You're my sister Rose. Of course I forgive you." he sighed, "I think I'm going to go for a run." Before anyone could say anything he was gone. Everyone sighed.

"Well... He took that better than I thought he would!" Emmett laughed. Both girls looked at him in shock.

"You thought about this?!" Bella yelped. He grinned.

"Duh! I totally saw this coming! Man, it took you long enough ladies!" he grinned, dropping into the seat beside them, draping his huge arm around both of them. they both laughed.

"Hey, you could have told me!" Bella shrieked, laughing. He grinned,

"I knew you'd get it evenutally!" He smirked. "It did take you a while though!" Bella smacked him.

"Shut up!" she growled at him. He let out a remarkably girly giggle.

"Welp, I'm gonna go make sure Eddie boy doesnt stake himself or something stupid like that." he said, standing up.

"You ladies have fun!" he wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Rose and Bella both smacked him and he laughed on his way out the door. Bella and Rose looked at eachother.

"Well, that went well!"

* * *

Hey guys! Did you like it?! Tell me! Lol, so next chap will be the Seattle date and then telling the rest of the fam! Oh, and maybe some smexy time! *wags eyebrows* R&R for smexyness!


	4. Candle Light on the Sound

Bella sighed, deeply frustrated by Rose's secrecy. She had insisted upon a blind fold.

"Are we there yet?" she grumped childishly. Rose giggled.

"Not quite my love." she replied, focusing on the road. Bella pouted.

"Trust me sweetie, it'll be worth it." She murmured. Bella smiled.

"how worth it?" she asked mischiviously. Rose placed a hand on Bella's thigh.

"Very worth it." She replied smirking, though Bella couldn't see grinned and squirmed in her seat slightly, thoughts of a naked Rose spining through her mind. Rose grinned, mission accomplished. She pulled up to their destination smiling.

"Here we are darling." she informed Bella, flashing around to open her door and undo her seatbelt. She gently lead Bella towards a beautiful candlelit gazebo, overlooking the sound. She pulled the blindfold off with a flourish

"What do you think?" she asked as Bella stood there, mouth open, speechless.

"It-Its incredible!"she gasped, spining around into Rose's arms. Rose caught her lips with a smile,

"so I did good?"she asked grinning. Bella nodded.

"So good!" bella moaned as she bit into a slice of pizza. The gazebo was fancy, but Rose knew Bella was more of a pizza girl than a shrimp e tu fe type of girl.

"Im glad you like it sweetie." she murmured, smiling at her lover's happieness. Bella grinned at her.

"I love it. And I love you." she grinned sweetly. Rose smiled absently.

"I love you too honey." she murmured. Bella sighed.

"Okay, what are you so focused on?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Im worried about what the rest of the family will say." she confessed. Bella nodded.

"Honestly me too, but, they'll say what they'll say and there's nothing we can do either way except hope." she said, putting her hand on the other girl's knee. Rose nodded.

"You're right." she sighed.

"Would you like to head home and get it over with?" Bella asked. Rose nodded.

"Yes please." she murmured. Bella nodded and stood.

"Lets go then sweetie."


End file.
